


Tamamura and her adventures through time

by TheOverWorld



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Chatting & Messaging, Crowley and Aziraphale are Meab's uncles, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Luna is her best friend, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Married Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Tamamura is 3000 years old, Tamamura will be called Meab, Texting, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), except fred and george and charlie and bill, mentions of alice in wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOverWorld/pseuds/TheOverWorld
Summary: Did you catch that last name?* Chittaphon - Reference to Ten from NCT (Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul)





	Tamamura and her adventures through time

Hogwarts - oh what a wonderful place. A letter had arrived from Hogwarts, to a Meab Omens. 

Meab Omens - Niece of Anthony J. Crowley and A.Z. Fell, two wonderfully normal uncles to a perfectly normal 15 year old girl. Although that was wrong, Meab Omens's uncles are not human, much like her. Her two uncles are none other than Anthony J. Crowley and Aziraphale. Crowley - The snake of Eden, a Demon and Aziraphale - The Angel of the Eastern Gate.

Now Meab's story is interesting of course- as she is no longer 'human', Meab is Immortal. Meab is _the immortal Tamamura._ The story of Tamamura goes like so - Tamamura was from a very small village in the mountains of northern Ireland, She attended a magic school on the outskirts of her village during this time. One day on her way back from school she saw smoke and ran back towards her village- which was engulfed in flames. She fell to her knees in tears and screamed - her magic wrapping around her and keeping her safe. Everyone from her village -minus her fellow students had died in the flames. 

* * *

Flash forward - 3000~ years

"Meab - Don't forget to write, Alright?" Tamamura- no, Meab nodded to the speaker. "I promise Uncle Azi! I won't forget! Mickie will remind me!" 'Uncle Azi' smiled softly back, "Remember - Crowley will show up at some point within the first few weeks to help with DADA, and I'll join later to help out in the library." "Right! See ya Uncle Azi!" Meab grabbed her cart and ran towards the column that would take her to the Hogwarts express, Mickie hot on her heels. 

Now who is Mickie you may ask? Meet Mickie Chittaphon*, a boy from Thailand who had been living with Meab while at Ilvermonry - after being sent there by Mahou Tokoro - to expand his language circle, and overcome his language barrier. Mickie is a 16 year old boy. He stands at 5'6 while having Metamorphmagi abilities, although he usually keeps his hair black, his skin a lightly tanned colour and his eyes a light brown.

While we are talking about the people in this wonderful story - let me tell you about Meab. Tamamura "Meab" Omens is a girl from northern Ireland, who became an immortal - as talked about before. Meab is a 3000~ year old girl (just acts like shes 16 though). She stands at 5'7. her hair is knee length - curly and messy brown hair, ocean blue eyes - and fair skin.

Now back to the story, Meab had dropped her bags and Mickies bags off at the end of the train -before running up to the front and getting in. She walked quietly through - finally finding Mickie who was sitting with Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy -two pen pals of theirs. 

"Meab- i found them!" "I can see that Mickie, thank you for finding them! Now, How have you two been?"

**Author's Note:**

> Did you catch that last name?
> 
> * Chittaphon - Reference to Ten from NCT (Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul)


End file.
